The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel
by dragonlord715
Summary: Basically a group of prompts for #hummelholidays on Tumblr. They are all Kurt-centric, and I will try to update once every day. Some of them will have pairings, while others will not, but they will all have a healthy dose of Kurt Hummel. Rated T for langugae.
1. December 1: Lights

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. :D**

 **(A/N: Okay, so this is the first of many prompts for #hummelholidays on Tumblr. The prompt was "Lights" So anyways, this is a Tangled AU of Kurtbastian. Enjoy!)**

 **Day:** December 1st

 **Prompt:** Lights

 **Ship (if any):** Kurtbastian (Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe)

* * *

"Having fun?" Sebastian asked, amused. Kurt only let a small smile slip onto his face as he plucked another flower out of his hair. He gently placed it into the water, watching as it drifted away to join its peers. Today had been the most eventful, also the best, day of his life. First he had met Sebastian, the thief, who had whisked Kurt away from his tower (requiring a little bit of persuasion). Afterwards, they had come across a couple of Sebastian's "friends" who had tried to kill them. After narrowly escaping that, they reached the town in order to see the lights that the king and queen released every year. And now here they were, in a boat on the river, about to see the phenomenon that Kurt had dreamt about seeing ever since he was a little boy. It was a bit surreal.

He grinned at Sebastian, blue eyes clear and sparkling. A smirk was Sebastian's response, but Kurt could see the fondness shining behind Sebastian's emerald eyes. Kurt's companion was tall, taller than Kurt, with dark brown hair and a well defined body. Kurt would grudgingly admit that Sebastian was decently good looking, but of course would never tell him so (the man had a big enough ego already.)

"Excited?" Sebastian's voice is smooth with just the right hint of sultry. Kurt tries not to be too obvious.

"Yes." Kurt answers, his voice breathy as hestares up at the castle, almost collapsing in suspense. Sebastian nods and then Kurt sees it. The first lantern rises from the dim outline of the castle. Kurt holds his breath as others follow, thousands upon thousands, lighting up the night sky. A great big feeling of hope is ignited in his stomach, and Kurt's breath is taken away as he stares at the lights swirling and turning in the sky.

Sebastian is reminded of an elf as Kurt's lithe form practically leaps onto the stempost of the is aware that he's probably starting like an idiot, but at that point he can't find it in himself to stop.

He tears his eyes away from Kurt to try and take in the beauty of the lanterns in the air, but his eyes continue straying to Kurt. He sees Kurt, gazing at the lanterns with a childlike glee, and the corners of his mouth soften into a smile. There's just something special about this boy Sebastian found singing on the top of a tower.

Kurt turns to look back at Sebastian and sees him holding up two lanterns. Kurt practically beams as he rushes over, sitting down in front of Sebastian and placing his hands on his own lap.

"I have something for you too." Kurt says, holding up the satchel which contained the tiara. (Also known as the original item which Sebastian had stolen.) "I should have given it to you earlier, but I was just scared. And the thing is," Kurt bites his lip and Sebastian almost swoons. "I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Kurt's looking at Sebastian now, his expression eager but hesitant. Sebastian reaches out and pushes the satchel down. Kurt lets out a small gasp as Sebastian gives him a reassuring smile. A real one, too.

"I'm starting to." He whispers, voice raw with emotion. Kurt smiles back, and takes the lantern Sebastian hands to him. Their fingers brush and Kurt blushes, hoping Sebastian couldn't see it in the dark.

Together, they let go of them, watching as the two lanterns spiral away together in an intricate dance. Kurt's eyes are on the lanterns, watching them float away, but all Sebastian can see is Kurt. His excitement is intoxicating as Kurt points at a lantern making its way towards them. This one is different, cylindrical with a sun painted into the side. Kurt touches it, almost flinging it up into the sky to join its peers.

Sebastian's breath catches as he stares at Kurt. The boy's periwinkle eyes are alight with wonderment, and Sebastian's heart clenches. The lanterns lighting up the sky cast different shadows on his face, on his light brown hair which is woven with flowers of many sizes and colors. _This must be love,_ Sebastian thinks to himself. His heart practically aches. _I'm so fucked._ Kurt's gaze is directed at him again, happy and carefree. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Sebastian takes ahold of one of Kurt's hands,which had been resting on the side of the boat. Kurt turns towards him fully.

Kurt holds both of Sebastian's hands in his own, they're warm and real. He stares into the depths of Sebastian's green eyes, never before realizing how beautiful they were, especially when they were shining.

Sebastian is feeling all tingly inside, a feeling that he has never truly felt before. Kurt looks happy, his face expressive and glowing. Up close, Sebastian can see the spray of freckles across Kurt's nose and he wishes he could lean in closer to count them.

Around them swirls the lanterns, in arcs and loops in the night sky. The lights reflect upon the water, reflect upon their pupils. But at the moment, the only thing either of them can focus on is each other.

Sebastian reaches a hand out, brushing a strand of Kurt's soft hair. His hand rests for a minute on Kurt's cheek, the roughness of it a stark contrast to porcelain skin. Kurt revels in Sebastian's touch, almost leaning into it. Taking a slight breath, Sebastian cups his palm around Kurt's face, slowly drawing the other man in.

Their lips touch.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope that you enjoyed that! I honestly loved writing it, even though I had to watch that scene of Tangled like a million times. But I love Tangled, so it's all right. I will try and update this every day, but I might also be busy, so I will attempt to write one fic per day. Happy Holidays everyone!)**


	2. December 2: Baking

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.**

 **(A/N: Sorry about the incredible wait between this new prompt. I was just incredibly busy. Okay, so I will try to update this as much as I can. But for a more updated version of what I'm posting, check my tumblr! once-upon-a-time-i-got-bored Yay! Self-spon! Well, anyways, I'll let you get on to reading this. Have fun!)**

 **Day:** December 2nd

 **Prompt:** Baking

 **Ship (if any):** Kurtbastian, Furt (but brotherly)

* * *

"Ow! Dang it, what have I done wrong now?" Came a voice from the kitchen. Kurt quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Usually the only people cooking were himself and Carole, and at the moment both Burt and Carole were out buying gifts. Finn wouldn't step into the kitchen, would he? Kurt peered around the corner and almost collapsed with shock. There stood Finn, clad in boxers, a red t-shirt and a Santa Claus hat, covered in flour. Looking around, he realized the rest of the room was also in similar manner of disarray. A carton of eggs lay open on the countertop, an empty milk jug was upside down on the ground, and there was copious amounts of flour everywhere. The radio was crooning soft Christmas carols, giving Finn's cursing a melodious bass line. Kurt couldn't stifle his giggle. Finn whipped his head around, cheeks flushed and hair stuck up.

"What happened? You look like a tornado just came through the room."

"I was… attempting to bake." Finn stammered out, the blush moving from his cheeks down his neck. Kurt covered his mouth with one hand and began chuckling harder.

"I see."

"Don't judge me! It's just the flour fell over and we ran out of milk, and I accidentally splattered the dough on the ceiling." Finn tried to explain. A quick glance confirmed that yes, dough was splattered to the ceiling, and hanging in a dangerous way.

"I'm not even going to ask. But, why are you trying to bake?"

"That's asking." Finn protested, before responding. "I just was in a Christmas-y mood, and I thought, 'what's the most christmas-y thing there is?' and the answer was obviously cookies!" He stared at Kurt for validation.

"Have you forgotten the fact that you can't bake?" Kurt asked with a smirk, "The last time you tried, you burnt the table cloth and the curtains."

Finn shrugged, "I just felt like doing something, you know? For Christmas."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He stared at the mess of the room again, noting that the bag of chocolate chips had spilt over into the sink. He let out a sigh before nodding.

"Okay, Sebastian is going to pick me up for our date in around 5 hours. So what we are going to do is clean this mess up," he gestured to the kitchen, "then we will buy new ingredients, and bake cookies. Kapish?"

"Kaposh. Thanks, Kurt."

"That's what brothers are for."

* * *

"Kurt, where is the broom?" Finn asked, poking his head out from the closet. Kurt momentarily paused his cleaning and closed his eyes.

"I believe it's in the shed, outside, maybe? I'm not sure though." He said, before returning to scooping up chocolate chips from the countertop. Maybe some of these could be saved.

* * *

"I have brought the ingredients!" Kurt sang, while stepping into kitchen with a flourish. He looked around, grinning at the difference in its look. Now it was clean, maybe not sparkling, but no longer covered in a layer of flour. "Finn? Where are you?"

"Right here." Finn said, stepping into the room. Kurt's eyes widened and he began frantically shaking his head as he realized what his stepbrother was holding. "Finn, no way. I'm not ruining my hair." Kurt said, backing away slowly. Finn pouted.

"Kurt, it's only a Santa Claus hat." He whined. "Its all in the spirit of Christmas."

"Fine, but I want you to know that this hair doesn't come naturally." Kurt replied, begrudgingly putting the red hat on over his light brown hair. Finn's smile was crooked and warm.

* * *

"Finn, that's too much food coloring."

"Really? I could have sworn that…. Oh."

"Yeah, if there's more food coloring than milk, there's something wrong."

"Good point."

"Well, time to make another batch."

* * *

"Will it work this time?" Finn asked nervously, peering at the steadily rising balls of dough in the oven.

"It should. I mean, this time we managed to get the proportions right and we haven't crashed and burned yet." Kurt grinned at Finn reassuringly. "It will be fine."

Finn didn't look too convinced, still staring at the cookies in the oven.

"Trust me, Finn, it will be fine." Kurt said. Finn looked up at him from where he was kneeling on the floor. "Now, let's go and watch a random Christmas special while waiting for the cookies. Cheer up, next comes the decorating."

"Frosting is pretty tasty." Finn agreed, standing up and walking behind Kurt into the living room, letting the room heat up with the delicious smell of baking cookies.

* * *

Sebastian pushed on the Hudmels' buzzer, tapping his fingers against his pants in impatience. A second later, the door opened, showing his boyfriend in a Santa Claus hat and an apron covered with flour.

"Of course your apron is pink, too." were the first words out of Sebastian's mouth.

"Say anything mean about my apron and you won't get any cookies." Kurt warned, ushering Sebastian through the door.

"Cookies?" True enough, Sebastian could now smell the delectable aroma of melting chocolate chips. He looked into the kitchen and saw Finn, with a light green apron on. Finn spotted Sebastian and shot him a thumbs-up.

"Yes. Finn and I made them." Kurt smiled up at him, and Sebastian grinned back. "You're just in time to decorate them, if you'd like to."

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. They broke apart after a second and Kurt entwined his fingers in Sebastian's. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **(A/N: Yes, I had to add a little bit of Kurtbastian at the end. It was needed. And this one is actually Christmas-themed! Yay! Anyways, please review, it helps me write more! Thanks.)**


End file.
